Zack
by lovemw
Summary: Clarke sabia que ter um cachorro mudaria sua vida para sempre. Ela soube no momento em que ganhou Zack de presente. E graças a ele, Clarke havia conhecido o amor de sua vida.


Você nunca pensou que perder seu melhor amigo fosse doer tanto.

Você sabia que esse dia chegaria em algum momento. Você viu os sinais quando eles apareceram, ainda que tenha tentado ignorá-los. Entretanto, o tempo é um inimigo cruel. Um adversário impossível de se vencer, e não importa o quanto se queira (você queria muito), nada pode impedir que a natureza siga seu curso. O relógio é invencível. Nunca para. Nunca retrocede. Resta então aceitar aquela verdade. A que ninguém ousa falar. A que ninguém gosta de pensar. A que todos conhecem e muitos temem. A verdade em um fato: inevitavelmente, o tempo acaba. Quando isso acontece, nada mais pode ser feito. Sobra apenas a tarefa mais difícil — a de seguir em frente.

Contudo, seguir em frente é algo extremamente doloroso. Ainda mais quando o tempo leva alguém que foi tão importante para você. Alguém que esteve lá em todos os momentos, tantos os bons quanto os ruins. Alguém que nunca lhe julgou, alguém que nunca falhou em lhe oferecer conforto, alguém que amou você de uma maneira que você não pensou que pudesse ser amada.

Não que você não conheça o amor. Nada disso. Você o conhece. Você ama seus pais, seus amigos, sua noiva, e você sabe que eles amam você, também. Eles demonstram isso diariamente, seja através de gestos, seja através de palavras. E você não tem ideia do que seria sem eles, de como seria viver uma vida sem eles, e você nunca quer descobrir.

Porém, há um outro tipo de amor. Um amor que também é incondicional, que não pede nada em troca, que é generoso e preenche seu coração. Um amor que não precisa de palavras ou de gestos. Um amor que você conhece apenas pelo olhar. Um amor que você descobriu pela primeira vez quando tinha treze anos, e o conheceu.

Um amor que de todos os seres do planeta, só ele poderia ter lhe ensinado.

Um amor que nunca vai morrer, e do qual você sempre vai se lembrar.

O amor por Zack.

* * *

Você sempre quis ter um cachorro.

A paixão por animais foi algo que esteve lá desde que você consegue se lembrar, porém, você sempre teve uma afinidade maior por cães. Todas as vezes que você via algum na rua, seus olhos brilhavam e um sorriso se espalhava pelos seus lábios. Aqueles cachorros nem eram seus, mas você sentia uma felicidade imensa por eles existirem, por pertencerem a alguém, porque você sabia que aquele animalzinho de quatro patas estaria levando felicidade a alguma pessoa, que estavam sendo amados. Partia seu coração ver cachorros abandonados na rua, e muitas vezes isso fazia você chorar. Você nunca entendeu como alguém teria coragem de abandonar seu melhor amigo. Era algo que você nunca faria, se algum dia seus pais presenteassem você com um.

Mais do que tudo, você queria que seus pais a presenteassem com um. Todos os anos, perto da data do seu aniversário, você costumava importunar seus pais para lhe darem um filhotinho de presente. Não importava a raça (podia ser mesmo um vira-lata resgatado do abrigo, você não era exigente. Afinal, o que importava em relação ao bichinho era o seu coração, e não sua forma), você só queria ter um. Você implorava, fazia promessas, chorava. Todavia, seus apelos nunca funcionavam. Tudo o que seus pais faziam eram trocar olhares entre si, e então eles davam odiscurso.

Se há alguma coisa que você realmente detesta, essa coisa é o discurso. Não porque ele seja ruim — você até entende sua necessidade —, mas porque você o ouviu tantas vezes que já o sabia decorado. Quando seus pais começavam, você praticamente já podia terminar as frases por eles. "Cachorros são seres vivos, Clarke", eles diziam, e lançavam a você um olhar que dizia claramente que eles não acreditavam que você entendia as implicações do que eles estavam tentando dizer. "Eles precisam de cuidado, atenção, e nunca podem ser negligenciados. Criar um animal não é só dar abraços e beijos. É dar água, comida, banho, remédio quando eles ficam doentes, passear com eles todos os dias. Cuidar é se tornar responsável por um ser que vive, que respira, que tem sentimentos. Você está preparada para essa responsabilidade?".

Você disse sim várias vezes.

Nunca adiantou.

Pelo menos, não até o Natal no ano do seu décimo terceiro aniversário. Você estava extremamente desapontava porque ouvira o discurso outra vez, e outra vez seus pais tinham ignorado quando você dissera que estava pronta. Foi quando você começou a perder as esperanças de que um dia teria um bichinho de estimação. Você queria muito, sempre quis, mas estava começando a acreditar de todo o coração que esse dia nunca chegaria, que você nunca teria um cachorrinho para chamar de seu.

Por algum motivo, você não estava tão animada para o Natal naquele ano. Você deixara de acreditar em Papai Noel há bastante tempo, e os presentes que você recebia raramente eram surpresas. Eram coisas que você precisava. Sua mãe era médica e seu pai cientista, e muito embora os dois ganhassem bastante bem, eles tentavam ensinar a você a não se deixar levar pelo luxo. "Muitas pessoas no mundo não tem nada, Clarke", eles diziam. "Tudo bem comprar algo que você quer de vez em quando, mas não deixe a vaidade subir a cabeça". Então você tentava ser o mais pé no chão possível. Claro que você queria coisas — que criança não queria? —, mas você aceitava que nem sempre podia ter tudo. Em compensação, você também sabia que seus pais nunca falhariam em lhe dar o que você precisasse.

Aparentemente, um amigo canino não era uma dessas coisas. Ou foi o que você pensou, até encontrar aquela caixa grande debaixo da árvore. Você franziu o cenho ao vê-la, e estranhou ainda mais ao encontrar seu nome na etiqueta. Não passou pela sua cabeça que poderia ser seu novo melhor amigo. Com o aceno de encorajamento de seus pais, você se sentou de frente para a caixa e retirou sua tampa.

Foi como se você tivesse comido todos os doces do planeta — seu coração pareceu explodir de tanta animação e felicidade. O labrador preto latiu, e você o pegou no colo e o abraçou, sentindo o calor do corpo dele contra o seu rosto. Ele lambeu suas bochechas, e você riu tanto que sua barriga começou a doer. Você agradeceu tantas vezes aos seus pais que, ao fim do dia, estava rouca.

Você não se importou.

Tinha um novo melhor amigo.

* * *

Escolher o nome foi difícil. Você tinha imaginado esse momento por tantos anos, que havia uma lista de nomes correndo por sua mente. Era complicado escolher só um, e precisava ser o certo. Você passou o dia inteiro ao lado do seu filhotinho, encarando-o com concentração, tentando adivinhar com o que ele se parecia.

No final, você acabou optando por um nome que nunca entrou em sua lista. Nem foi ideia sua, na verdade. Sua mãe estava comentando sobre um dos seus pacientes — uma criança, que tinha passado por uma cirurgia do coração —, e disse que o garotinho tinha se recuperado completamente e poderia passar o Natal em casa.

O nome do garotinho era Zack.

Você sorriu, e olhou para o seu melhor amigo.

"Você também vai ser forte como esse garotinho", você sussurrou para ele, enquanto ele lambia sua orelha. "Você vai ser o meu Zack."

* * *

Você tinha quinze anos quando a viu pela primeira vez.

Era um sábado de julho, e você tinha saído para passear com Zack — que agora era quase do seu tamanho, extremamente pesado, além de muito, mas muito danado — no final da tarde. O parque ficava próximo a sua casa, um dos motivos pelos quais você gostava de andar por lá. Estava geralmente cheio de crianças e jovens, por isso era um bom lugar para sentar e relaxar. Era bom para Zack, também, que encontrava outros cachorros para brincar e extravasar um pouco de energia. Você sabia que criar um labrador era trabalhoso, mas nunca tinha imaginado que seria tão difícil. No começo, passear foi uma missão quase impossível. Zack a puxava para todos os cantos, e você não tinha controle sobre ele. Você havia tentado treiná-lo quando ele ainda era pequeno, seus pais tinham inclusive colocado ele em uma daquelas aulas de adestramento.

Não deu muito certo. Zack não atendia a nenhuma ordem, por mais simples que fosse. Em um momento de fúria, a treinadora pedira para que você e ele se retirassem, porque havia cães para ela treinar que, segundo a mesma, "realmente podiam aprender os comandos". Você segurou o riso e foi embora. Não é que Zack não fosse um cachorro inteligente. O problema é que ele era extremamente hiperativo, e poucas pessoas tinham paciência para lidar com ele.

Aos poucos, você conseguiu ensinar os comandos básicos. Depois disso, as coisas tinham se tornado mais fáceis, embora ainda desse uma dor de cabeça algumas vezes.

Naquele dia, Zack decidira se comportar. Você estava sentada debaixo de uma árvore, lendo o último livro de Harry Potter que tinha sido lançado uns dias antes, quando ela apareceu. Você não a notou logo de cara, muito absorta na trama que se desenrolava no livro, mas quando ouviu o grito, você não pode deixar de levantar a cabeça.

Um gemido escapou seus lábios, e você se pôs de pé num salto, correndo em direção a uma garota que Zack havia derrubado no chão. Você estendeu a mão para ela, desculpando-se, e ela aceitou a ajuda para se levantar.

Ela definitivamente era uma garota bonita. Cabelos escuros, olhos verdes extremamente expressivos, lábios grossos e sobrancelhas finas. Apesar de ter sido derrubada, ela não parecia nem um pouco chateada. Na verdade, havia um pequeno sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

"Tudo bem?", você perguntou, franzindo o cenho. "Sinto muito por ele. Às vezes ele acaba se empolgando um pouco."

"Sem problemas", ela dispensou suas desculpas com um aceno de mão. "Ele só estava tentando me cumprimentar. Não é, bonitão?", a garota acrescentou, e o seu sorriso se alargou ao olhar para Zack. Você sorriu, também.

"Eu sou Clarke, dona desse bonitão aí", você disse, indicando o labrador com a cabeça. "E esse é o Zack. Diz oi, Zack", ele latiu, e você riu. "Isso aí."

"Lexa", a garota disse, e esticou a mão para acariciar a cabeça de Zack. "Prazer em conhecer vocês. Esse é o novo livro do Harry Potter?", ela perguntou, curiosa.

"Sim", você disse, animada. "Comecei a ler ontem, acho que termino hoje ainda. É muito bom. Você já leu?"

"Ainda não", ela admitiu. "Na verdade eu quis reler todos os livros antes de ler o último, então ainda estou terminando 'Enigma do Príncipe', mas acho que amanhã devo começar Relíquias da Morte."

Linda e com bom gosto, você pensou, admirada.

"O que foi que você disse?", Lexa arqueou a sobrancelha.

Você a encarou de olhos arregalados, sentindo como se um balde de água fria tivesse caído sobre sua cabeça. Você respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando não entrar em pânico.

"Eu disse isso em voz alta?"

"Aham", ela mordeu os lábios, como se estivesse se controlando para não rir. "Eu preciso ir agora, minha irmã está me esperando", Lexa apontou para uma garota alta que estava de braços cruzados na entrada do parque. "Vejo você por aí. Tchau, Zack!"

E antes que você pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela saiu andando. No meio do caminho, entretanto, Lexa se virou para olhar para você, sorrindo abertamente.

"Ah, e Clarke, você também…", ela levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, "tem bom gosto."

Soltando uma risada, ela acenou e foi embora.

"Por que eu tenho a sensação de que essa garota vai ser minha ruína?", você perguntou, recuperando-se do susto, e olhando para Zack.

Ele latiu, como se dissesse "Porque ela vai ser", e então saiu correndo para derrubar outra pessoa. Você soltou um suspiro, e saiu correndo atrás dele.

* * *

Quando o ano letivo começou, você descobriu que Lexa estudava na sua escola. Ela e a família tinham se mudado para a cidade recentemente, porque a mãe dela recebera uma proposta de emprego irrecusável. Você descobriu que Lexa morava algumas ruas de distância da sua, e isso significava que além da escola, vocês provavelmente se encontrariam no parque de novo.

Não que você se incomodasse. Quando a encontrou no colégio e quando vocês se sentaram juntas na hora do almoço — Lexa não era uma garota que costumava falar muito, mas ela pareceu se integrar bem com o seu grupo de amigos —, você percebeu que, na verdade, você queria a companhia dela. Você queria saber mais sobre ela. Conhecer sobre seu passado, sobre seus gostos, descobrir quem ela era. E Lexa não parecia ter problema algum em contar coisas para você.

"Como você faz isso?", Anya, a irmã mais velha de Lexa, havia lhe perguntando algumas semanas depois de vocês terem se conhecido, quando você e Lexa tinham se tornado praticamente inseparáveis. "Nunca a vi se abrir com ninguém antes. Ela geralmente é muito reservada. Mas com você… Com você, ela é diferente."

Você deu de ombros. Você já tinha reparado nisso, claro. Com as outras pessoas, Lexa era mais cautelosa nas respostas. Ela sempre parecia pensar bastante antes de falar — e com você, ela parecia mais… Livre, talvez. Como se ela soubesse que podia dizer o que quisesse, ser quem quisesse, porque você não iria julgá-la por isso. Era uma sensação boa, muito boa.

"Não magoe a minha irmã, Griffin", Anya havia dito, os olhos dela fixos no seu rosto.

"Não vou", você prometeu.

Não era uma promessa que você sabia se podia ou não cumprir, mas parecia ser o que Anya queria ouvir, porque depois disso ela relaxou. Você não planejava magoar Lexa, de qualquer jeito. Você se importava com ela.

Você se importava muito com ela.

* * *

Zack foi o primeiro que ouviu as palavras.

Você demorou mais de um ano para dizê-las, porque você teve medo. Muito medo. Lexa havia se tornado em um curto espaço de tempo uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Vocês tinham construído uma relação forte, baseada na honestidade e na confiança. Você e Lexa eram diferentes em muitos aspectos — enquanto você era mais extrovertida, ela ficava mais na dela; enquanto você deixava as pessoas entrarem com facilidade, ela levava séculos para aprender a confiar em alguém; enquanto você costumava falar tudo o que pensava, sem filtro, ela era a que analisava as palavras antes de pronunciá-las. Vocês se equilibravam. Havia outros aspectos, entretanto, em que vocês eram bem parecidas. Ambas protegiam os amigos com ferocidade. Ambas sentiam demais (embora demonstrassem de forma diferente). E vocês duas lutavam por aquilo que achavam certo, sem se importar com o que as outras pessoas pensavam.

E, claro, vocês duas amavam Harry Potter. Tudo bem, Lexa via a si mesmo como sonserina, e você sempre se imaginou como sendo uma grifinória, mas isso nunca foi um problema. Era como se até mesmo em seus gostos, vocês se balanceassem. Não necessariamente sendo extremos opostos, mas nem sempre estando na mesma página.

"Eu estou apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga."

Seu cachorro olhou para você, os olhos castanhos dele fixos em seu rosto. Ele estava deitado em sua cama, e você estava sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha, tentando se concentrar no dever de casa. O que não estava dando nem um pouco certo, porque você não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

"O que você acha, Zack?"

Ele virou a cabeça e voltou a dormir.

"Obrigada pelo apoio", você resmungou, revirando os olhos.

No final das contas, você imaginou que ele já soubesse. Cachorros sabiam amar muito melhor que os humanos. Talvez aquele fosse o modo dele de dizer "muito bem, humana, agora me conte a novidade", ou talvez fosse um "cale a boca e me deixe dormir".

Você estava mais inclinada em acreditar que era a segunda opção.

* * *

Apesar de ter se apaixonado por Lexa, você nunca contou a ela. Quando ela e aquela garota, Costia, começaram a namorar, você desistiu de qualquer chance que achava que poderia ter, e investiu seu tempo em Finn. Ele era um cara legal. Bonitinho, engraçado, despreocupado. Você gostava de passar o tempo com ele, porque Finn fazia você se sentir bem. Ele não tinha o mesmo efeito em você que Lexa — ninguém tinha —, mas era algo bom.

Quando ele pediu para você ser a namorada dele, você disse sim. Se cachorros pudessem falar, Zack provavelmente teria dito "Humana, você é muito idiota". Como não podiam, ele apenas mordeu seu par de sapatos favoritos depois que você contou as novidades.

Às vezes, você suspeitava que Zack gostava de Lexa mais do que gostava de você (era coisa da sua cabeça, claro, mas mesmo assim). Ele simplesmente a amava. Todas as vezes que ela estava por perto, ele esquecia que você existia, e se postava ao lado dela (ou no colo dela, ou nos braços dela, ou em qualquer outro lugar desde que fosse perto dela). Por outro lado, ele não parecia ser muito fã de Finn. Não que Zack o odiasse — ele parecia ser incapaz de odiar alguém —, mas ele era muito menos aberto e afetuoso do que era com a maioria das pessoas. Isso certamente deveria ser um sinal. Um que você decidiu ignorar.

No final das contas, você provavelmente deveria ter confiado nos instintos do seu cachorro. Você acabou descobrindo que Finn estava namorando com outra garota pelas suas costas (Raven Reyes, que morava em outra cidade), e a garota também não tinha a menor ideia de sua existência. Você nunca chegou a amar Finn, mas doeu. Doeu, porque você tinha confiado nele. Doeu, porque você escolheu permitir que ele se aproximasse de você e entrasse em seu coração. Doeu, porque por mais que você não o amasse, ele era importante para você, e você pensou que também era importante para ele.

Você chorou a noite inteira abraçada a Zack. Seu cachorro não a abandonou em nenhum momento. Não foi nem a primeira nem a última vez que você se sentiu feliz por tê-lo.

* * *

Quando o Ensino Médio terminou, você se sentiu péssima.

Claro que havia a animação de ir para a faculdade e começar a seguir seus sonhos, mas havia também a dor de deixar uma parte de sua vida para trás. E deixar parte de sua vida para trás incluía, também, deixar algumas pessoas. Deixar Lexa. Vocês prometeram uma a outra que manteriam contato, porém, você ainda teve medo. Ela tinha sido uma parte tão importante de sua vida nos últimos anos, que você não sabia como seria os próximos sem ela. Acima de tudo, você temia que vocês não conseguissem manter a amizade a distância, e que isso acabasse arruinando tudo o que vocês tinham construído.

Era um medo válido, porque Costia e Lexa iam para a mesma Universidade, e Costia nunca gostou muito de você. Talvez por causa da sua proximidade com Lexa. Talvez porque ela desconfiasse que você gostasse de Lexa mais do que apenas uma amiga. Tanto tempo lutando contra esses sentimentos… Nunca produziu resultado algum. Por mais que você tenha tentando, a paixão não tinha desaparecido. Na verdade, às vezes você podia jurar que só tinha se tornado mais forte.

"Não se preocupe, princesa", Lexa havia dito durante a festa de formatura. "Uma comandante nunca abandona seus guerreiros. Não importa o que aconteça, nós sempre teremos uma a outra, ok?"

Princesa e comandante eram apelidos que vocês tinham inventado uma para a outra. Princesa, porque Lexa dizia que você parecia uma daquelas princesas da Disney; comandante, porque Lexa era a capitã do time de futebol, e ela liderava o time com punhos de aço. Sempre exigindo comprometimento, pontualidade e que suas colegas de time dessem o melhor de si. Eventualmente, Lexa conquistara o respeito não só das garotas do seu time, mas como também o de toda a escola. Ela não era popular — jogadores de futebol americano e líderes de torcida ainda estavam no topo da cadeia alimentar —, mas ninguém ousava mexer com ela.

"Promete?", você perguntou, insegura.

Ela segurou sua mão, e seus olhos verdes pareciam bastantes sinceros quando ela lhe respondeu.

"Eu prometo."

* * *

Quando estava na Universidade, você sentia falta de cinco coisas, não necessariamente nessa ordem: Lexa, seus pais, Zack, seus amigos, seu quarto. Às vezes, você ia se deitar a noite e ficava lembrando dos bons momentos que tinha vivido durante o ensino médio. Entretanto, alguns momentos que você preferia esquecer te assombravam. Momentos esses que estavam diretamente ligados com a sua colega de quarto.

Você ficou bastante surpresa ao descobrir que Raven Reyes e você teriam que dividir o dormitório pelos próximos anos. Foi como levar um banho de água fria no momento em que você entrou no seu quarto. Ela já estava lá, desfazendo as malas, e quando ela olhou para você, os olhos dela pareceram que iam saltar do rosto. Você provavelmente não estava muito melhor.

Entretanto, Raven se mostrou ser uma excelente pessoa, e você não estava esperando por isso. Vocês nunca tiveram contato além de toda a revelação que as duas namoravam o mesmo cara — Raven que havia descoberto toda a mentira, e ela a contatara através de uma mensagem no Facebook —, e você tentou nunca pensar sobre ela. O que era algo impossível de se fazer quando ela era sua colega de quarto. Foi bem esquisito, à princípio, mas vocês acabaram ficando confortáveis na presença uma da outra, e formaram um vínculo de amizade pelo qual você não estava esperando.

Raven foi a primeira pessoa a quem você admitiu que estava apaixonada por Lexa. Ao contrário de Zack, ela não virou a cara e foi dormir. Mas ela jogou um travesseiro em você e revirou os olhos.

"Eu já sabia, Clarke."

"Como você sabia?", você perguntou, chocada.

"Sou boa em observar as pessoas."

"Você acha que tenho chances?". Foi a primeira vez que você ousou fazer aquela pergunta. Raven deu de ombros.

"Eu disse que sou boa em observar as pessoas, não que sei ler bolas de cristais e prever o futuro. Como é que eu vou saber?"

Então talvez ela não tenha dormido como Zack fez, mas ela tinha sido igualmente inútil. Obrigada por nada, você pensou, e revirou os olhos. Lexa claramente não era a única sonserina irritante que você tinha em sua vida.

* * *

Um dos piores dias de sua vida aconteceu durante o feriado de Natal. Você tinha voltado para casa para ficar com os seus pais, e estava sentada no sofá com a cabeça de Zack no seu colo, quando recebeu aquela ligação.

Você nunca gostou muito de Costia.

Depois daquele dia, você passou a odiá-la.

Assim como você, Lexa havia retornado para passar uns dias com a família em Polis. A jovem sentia falta dos pais e da irmã, então voltava para casa sempre que possível. Costia, por outro lado, não parecia ser tão apegada a própria família. Ela resolvera ficar em Nova Iorque, ainda que fosse ficar sozinha no campus. Lexa se sentiu extremamente mal. Claro que ela tinha convidado a namorada para passar o Natal com ela, mas a garota havia recusado, e Lexa não queria deixar que Costia passasse o feriado sem ninguém. Numa decisão de última hora, ela pegou o primeiro trem de volta para a cidade.

Só para encontrar Costia na cama com outra pessoa.

Você nunca vira sua melhor amiga tão arrasada. Foi como se pedaço do seu coração também tivesse se partido, e durou meses até que Lexa pudesse abrir um sorriso sincero. Ela realmente havia amado Costia. Como você, Lexa era do tipo de pessoa que se entregava completamente a alguém (talvez por isso ela fosse tão reservada, e não permitisse que todo mundo entrasse em seu coração), e ela havia dado muito de si no relacionamento. Lexa estava quebrada. Você a segurou contra o seu peito e precisou se manter forte, mas a cada soluço que escapava dos lábios dela faziam seu coração se partir cada vez mais.

Sua melhor amiga retornara imediatamente para Polis depois de descobrir sobre a traição, e vocês duas passaram o Natal embrulhadas em sua cama, com Zack deitado entre vocês, assistindo a filmes ridículos que estavam passando na televisão. Você fez o possível para garantir que ela ficasse bem. Você fez o possível para que ela conseguisse superar a dor.

Ainda assim, não tinha sido o suficiente.

Quando Lexa falou que tinha decidido fazer um intercâmbio para a Inglaterra no próximo semestre, foi a sua vez de quebrar, embora você não tivesse permitido que Lexa soubesse disso. Você tentou soar feliz quando ela te contou, e a apoiou em cada etapa do processo — por dentro, entretanto, você se sentia inteiramente vazia. Já tinha sido bastante difícil manter a amizade estando no mesmo país. Como seria quando vocês estivessem a um oceano de distância? Mas você tentou permanecer otimista, tentou acreditar que vocês dariam um jeito.

Infelizmente, não foi o que aconteceu. Não que vocês não tenham tentado, mas o fuso-horário e a faculdade tornavam cada vez mais difícil para que vocês pudessem se encontrar online para conversar. Com o tempo, as conversas foram diminuindo, até o ponto de deixarem de existir. Você sofreu. Você acompanhou as novidades através do que ela postava no Facebook, mas isso a fazia se sentir cada vez pior (porque era uma vez, você era a pessoa com quem ela dividia esses momentos e a quem ela contava todas as coisas, e doía que isso havia mudado), então depois de um tempo você desistiu.

Uma parte sua sempre teve esperanças de que quando Lexa voltasse para os Estados Unidos, vocês podiam recuperar a relação que tinham perdido. Porém, a jovem decidira terminar a faculdade em Londres, e só retornaria quando estivesse formada. Você cansou de esperar. E por mais doloroso que fosse, você tentou seguir em frente.

* * *

Mesmo depois de terminar a faculdade, Lexa não retornara.

* * *

A primeira pessoa pela qual você se apaixonou depois de Lexa se chamava Bellamy. Ele era um veterinário, e você o conheceu quando levou Zack para se vacinar.

Bellamy era um bom homem. Um pouco cabeça dura, teimoso, e às vezes extremamente irritante… Ele lembrava Lexa nesses aspectos. Bell e Octavia, sua irmã, tinham uma relação muito próxima. Você acabou se tornando amiga dela, também, e mesmo depois que seu relacionamento com Bellamy acabou, vocês duas continuaram amigas. Você apresentou ela a Raven, e vocês três acabaram se tornando um trio inseparável. Quando Octavia se casou com Lincoln, você e Raven foram as únicas madrinhas.

Então aos vinte e seis anos, sua vida não era perfeita. Seus dois relacionamentos amorosos tinham acabado em pouco tempo — pelo menos as coisas com Bellamy terminaram amigavelmente, quando vocês perceberam que funcionariam melhor como amigos —, você ainda estava lutando no programa de residência (você amava medicina quase tanto quanto amava artes), e seus pais estavam começando a soltar dicas de que queriam que você encontrasse alguém para casar. Mas você estava feliz, e era isso o que importava.

* * *

Você tinha escolhido o hospital de Polis para fazer sua residência, o que significava que você podia ficar perto de casa, e que agora Zack morava com você. O que era uma coisa boa, porque você sentiu a falta dele quando estava na faculdade.

Lexa podia ter sido sua melhor amiga um dia (esse posto tinha sido substituído por Raven e Octavia), mas Zack fora, desde os seus treze anos, o seu melhor amigo. Era ainda a ele que você contava tudo. Era ainda o conforto dele que você buscava quando não estava bem. Era ele que você gostava de abraçar e beijar quando sentia a tristeza invadindo seu peito. Era naquele par de olhos castanhos que você gostava de olhar quando chegava em casa depois de um dia cansativo no hospital. Zack parecia sempre saber a coisa certa a fazer. Ele deitava a cabeça no seu colo, e você a acariciava, o sorriso sempre surgindo em seu rosto ao ver os olhos dele se fechando e o quanto ele gostava do carinho.

Ele já estava bastante velho, mas você ainda o amava da mesma intensidade que tinha amado quando o viu pela primeira vez. Você nunca acreditou em amor à primeira vista. Zack foi sua única exceção.

* * *

Foi por causa de Zack que você e Lexa se reencontraram.

O mesmo parque, quase o mesmo jeito. Você tinha vinte e sete anos, e acompanhava uma Octavia grávida enquanto ela contava sobre sua semana. Você sempre ria das histórias sobre os desejos noturnos dela — você se sentia mal por Lincoln, mas antes ele que você —, e não estava prestando atenção ao seus arredores.

Zack caminhava um pouco a frente. Ele não tinha mais a mesma disposição de antes, e se cansava muito rápido. Por isso, você ficou extremamente surpresa quando ele saiu correndo em direção a alguém, e pulou em cima da pessoa. Você correu atrás dele e gritou seu pedido de desculpas ao estender a mão para ajudar a pessoa a se levantar… Só para se deparar com um par de olhos verdes que você conhecia muito bem.

"Clarke?", ela perguntou surpresa, aceitando sua mão e se levantando com facilidade. "Zack?"

Seus olhos brilharam quando ela olhou para o seu cachorro. Ela se abaixou e o abraçou com força. Zack colocou a cabeça sobre o ombro dela, abraçando-a de volta. Traidor, você pensou contrariada.

"Lexa", você respondeu rispidamente.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, olhando para você com o cenho franzido, e parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando Octavia finalmente as alcançou, as mãos sobre a barriga enorme.

"Meu Deus", ela reclamou, sem ar. "Vocês estão bem? O que deu nele, Clarke?"

Octavia pôs uma mão em seu braço, e você sorriu para tranquilizá-la.

"Nada demais, O. Zack apenas encontrou uma velha conhecida."

"Velha conhecida?", Octavia indagou, e olhou para Lexa, sem entender. "Espere, vocês se conhecem?"

"Octavia, esta é Lexa. Lexa, esta é a Octavia", você apresentou, indicando uma a outra.

Lexa se levantou e esticou a mão.

"É um prazer."

Octavia apertou a mão estendida de Lexa, mas algo em seu olhar fez com que você percebesse que ela havia se tocado de quem era Lexa. (Octavia fora a segunda pessoa para quem você admitira seus sentimentos em relação a sua ex melhor amiga. Ela abraçou você e acariciou suas costas enquanto você chorava. O assunto nunca mais surgiu novamente). O. olhou para você, preocupada, e você tentou dar de ombros displicentemente, como se não fosse nada demais. Octavia estreitou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

"Clarke disse que você morava em Londres", O. finalmente se pronunciou, dirigindo-se a Lexa, seu tom de voz muito mais doce que o normal. Foi a sua vez de ficar desconfiada. "Você não me disse que ela tinha retornado, querida."

Querida?, você pensou, tentando entender o que uma de suas melhores amigas estava tentando fazer.

"Ela não sabia", Lexa disse. Ela lançou a você um olhar estranho. "Vocês são… Vocês…", ela indicou você e Octavia com a cabeça. Você arregalou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse responder que Não, de jeito nenhum, nem em um milhão de anos, o seu pager tocou, e você soltou um suspiro.

"É o hospital. Preciso ir. Foi bom rever você, Lexa."

"Igualmente."

"Até depois, querida. Não se preocupe, eu cuido do Zack", Octavia disse, sorrindo e piscando para você.

Você revirou os olhos, despediu-se das duas, e foi embora. Você fez uma anotação mental de perguntar a Octavia depois o que diabos ela pensava que estava fazendo.

* * *

No final das contas, você não precisou perguntar.

"Foi para deixá-la com ciúmes", Octavia havia esclarecido, quando você ligou para ela para perguntar como o Zack estava.

Você não entendeu o que ela quis dizer com isso, mas não a questionou.

* * *

A segunda vez que você e Lexa se encontraram foi no hospital. Um amigo dela chamado Gustus havia se machucado, e tinha parado na Emergência. Você era a residente designada para a emergência naquela noite, e foi você que o atendeu. Não foi nada tão grave. Ele levou alguns pontos, mas ficaria bem.

"Obrigada", Lexa havia dito quando você tinha se afastado.

"Só estou cumprindo meu dever", você disse, dando de ombros.

"Você e aquela mulher… Octavia, não é? Vocês estão juntas?"

"Por que você quer saber, Lexa?"

"Eu…"

"Você não acha que perdeu o direito de saber da minha vida quando decidiu que eu não merecia mais fazer parte da sua?"

"Clarke, não foi isso que…"

"Eu estou ocupada, Lexa."

E você se afastou. Mas sem conseguir se conter, você acabou dizendo.

"E não, Octavia e eu não estamos juntas. Ela é casada há algum tempo com um grande amigo."

Você odiava isso. Odiava o modo que mesmo depois de todos esses anos, Lexa ainda te afetava. Você sempre pensou que tinha conseguido superá-la, que tinha conseguido seguir em frente. A verdade é que você estava magoada quando ela se distanciou, quando parou de responder suas ligações, quando não fez mais tempo para você. Você não a culpava, não realmente, mas era mais fácil sentir raiva do que permitir que todos aqueles sentimentos voltassem a superfície novamente. Principalmente quando você lutou tanto para enterrá-los.

Só havia um pequeno problema: você nunca conseguia ficar com raiva de Lexa por muito tempo.

* * *

Você aguentou bravamente por três dias.

Foi o tempo que Lexa levou para te procurar e oferecer a versão dela das coisas. Ela disse que nunca quis afastar você, e que sempre sentiu sua falta. Disse que tinha retornado à Polis, e o motivo pelo qual ela estava no parque naquele dia foi porque ela passara em sua antiga casa para te procurar, mas ninguém tinha atendido, então ela tinha resolvido passar no parque. Ela contou que morar na Inglaterra foi difícil, porque seu coração ainda doía por Costia, e porque ela também estava sofrendo por não ter você ao lado dela.

Lexa pediu desculpas.

Você também pediu.

Você sabia que podia ter sido mais paciente, que podia ter tentando mais, que podia ter procurado entender o lado dela antes de desistir por completo. Você sabia que lá no fundo do seu peito, o lugar de Lexa ainda estava guardado. Você tinha duas melhores amigas agora, Raven e Octavia, mas o lugar de Lexa nunca tinha sido substituído, não realmente. Você só tinha acrescentado duas novas vagas.

E assim, vocês se tornaram amigas novamente. Exceto que dessa vez, havia alguma coisa a mais. Você sentiu a mudança quando você admitiu a Lexa que tinha se relacionado brevemente com uma mulher chamada Nylah. Ela olhou para você como se nunca tivesse te visto antes, e foi estranho, muito estranho, mas você procurou ignorar. O que era algo muito difícil de se fazer, porque todas as vezes que vocês se encontravam, Lexa parecia voltar a esse assunto. "Você sempre gostou de garotas?", "Você sempre soube que também se sentia atraída por mulheres?", "Por que você nunca me contou, Clarke?"

Mas você não poderia ter contado, porque até conhecer Nylah, a única mulher pela qual você tinha se sentido atraída era Lexa.

* * *

Então talvez você devesse ter contado.

Assim que descobriu como se sentia em relação a Lexa, você deveria ter dito a ela. Você deveria ter dito:

"Lexa, eu estou apaixonada por você."

Porque então ela diria:

"Eu também estou apaixonada por você, Clarke."

Depois disso, vocês se beijariam, e seria como se você nunca tivesse sido beijada na vida. E você nunca tinha sido, não daquele jeito. Quando os lábios de Lexa tocaram os seus, você sentiu como se o mundo estivesse desabando. Todos aqueles sentimentos que você deixou guardado durante anos em seu peito a inundaram de uma só vez, e foi demais. O corpo dela contra o seu. A respiração dela misturada na sua. O seu coração quase saltando do seu peito. Suas mãos trêmulas agarrando a blusa dela. O movimento da boca dela contra a sua.

Quando vocês se separaram, e aquele par de olhos verdes encontrou o seu, você sentiu como se estivesse em casa.

* * *

Aos vinte e oito anos, você tinha uma vida muito boa.

Você estava noiva da mulher que amava. Vocês moravam juntas. As coisas estavam indo bastante bem no hospital. Seus pais estavam extremamente felizes. Octavia estava grávida do segundo filho (você seria madrinha dele, já que Raven fora do primeiro). Até Raven tinha encontrado um cara chamado Kyle, e os dois estavam indo muito bem.

A única coisa ruim é que Zack estava cada vez mais velho, e você estava bastante preocupada. Você o amava demais. Ele já tinha quinze anos de idade, e você sabia que ele estava perto de partir.

Saber e aceitar são coisas completamente diferentes.

Zack era a razão pela qual você tinha conhecido sua noiva. Ele esteve lá por você durante quinze longos anos, sempre a amando, sempre a fazendo se sentir melhor, e ele se tornara parte de você, parte da sua vida, e você achava que não podia viver sem ele. Só pensar sobre isso doía. Mas você também sabia que era egoísmo querer que ele vivesse mais tempo só porque você não queria perdê-lo. Ele estava sofrendo. Mal conseguia andar. Mal se alimentava. E todas as vezes que ele olhava para você, você sentia como se ele estivesse tentando dizer alguma coisa.

Você sentia como se ele estivesse tentando dizer adeus.

Quando ele se foi, você tinha acabado de voltar de um plantão no hospital. Era madrugada, e Lexa estava deitada ao lado dele em frente a lareira da sala. Assim que entrou em casa, você soube que havia chegado o momento de se despedir. Lexa havia lhe enviado uma mensagem mais cedo dizendo que achava que a hora estava chegando, e você tinha tentado se preparar.

Mas nada jamais teria preparado você para isso.

Dizer adeus a ele foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que você já fez. Você o abraçou com toda a força, e sussurrou em seu ouvido que o amava. Você agradeceu por todos os quinze anos ao lado dele. Agradeceu pela sua amizade, pela sua compreensão, pelo seu amor. Você agradeceu a ele por existir.

Você estava olhando nos olhos dele quando aconteceu. Ele parou de respirar.

E rápido assim, Zack se fora.

Você nunca pensou que perder seu melhor amigo fosse doer tanto.

Você sabia que esse dia chegaria em algum momento. Você viu os sinais quando eles apareceram, ainda que tenha tentado ignorá-los. Entretanto, o tempo é um inimigo cruel. Um adversário impossível de se vencer, e não importa o quanto se queira (você queria muito), nada pode impedir que a natureza siga seu curso. O relógio é invencível. Nunca para. Nunca retrocede. Resta então aceitar aquela verdade. A que ninguém ousa falar. A que ninguém gosta de pensar. A que todos conhecem e muitos temem. A verdade em um fato: inevitavelmente, o tempo acaba. Quando isso acontece, nada mais pode ser feito. Sobra apenas a tarefa mais difícil — a de seguir em frente.

Contudo, seguir em frente é algo extremamente doloroso. Ainda mais quando o tempo leva alguém que foi tão importante para você. Alguém que esteve lá em todos os momentos, tantos os bons quanto os ruins. Alguém que nunca lhe julgou, alguém que nunca falhou em lhe oferecer conforto, alguém que amou você de uma maneira que você não pensou que pudesse ser amada.

Não que você não conheça o amor. Nada disso. Você o conhece. Você ama seus pais, seus amigos, sua noiva, e você sabe que eles amam você, também. Eles demonstram isso diariamente, seja através de gestos, seja através de palavras. E você não tem ideia do que seria sem eles, de como seria viver uma vida sem eles, e você nunca quer descobrir.

Porém, há um outro tipo de amor. Um amor que também é incondicional, que não pede nada em troca, que é generoso e preenche seu coração. Um amor que não precisa de palavras ou de gestos. Um amor que você conhece apenas pelo olhar. Um amor que você descobriu pela primeira vez quando tinha treze anos, e o conheceu.

Um amor que de todos os seres do planeta, só ele poderia ter lhe ensinado.

Um amor que nunca vai morrer, e do qual você sempre vai se lembrar.

O amor por Zack.

* * *

Aos trinta anos, você foi presenteada com outro filhote.

Dessa vez, foi no dia do seu aniversário, e o presente não foi dado pelos seus pais, mas pela sua esposa.

Vocês o nomearam de Jake.

E nos seus tempos livres, você gostava de contar a Jake a história de como as mães dele haviam se conhecido. De como tudo começara com uma garotinha que sempre fora apaixonada por cachorros, e de como toda a vida dela mudou quando ela ganhou um aos treze anos.

Você contou a ele como Zack tinha tornado seus dias melhores, e como você saiba que Jake seria tão especial quanto.

E ele foi.


End file.
